Talk:Darth Malgus vs. Darth Vader/@comment-4450205-20151018073308/@comment-30897291-20161230143013
Most people who speak here comment only on what that guy knows, yet he doesn't know as much as people who reached level 70 within a week in Swtor, plus level 50 with another. Vaders needs his breathing thing to survive, Malgus doesn't need his, in his time, most sith wore those. Who needs reaction if he does everything in combat, including reacting, slower, he'll react once Malgus's blade pierces his breathing thing, which would be "Take of my mask, I will still die, show me the face, of the man who could easily kill me, and then, Malgus, I am your great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grand son." " than you have done me good, I murdered my weakness, just like I have done to that twilek, I guess I owe you, you will die fast" Most of Malgus's skills In The article are taken from him and given to Vader, a Vader fanboys favor. Malgus would become emperor of his own empire, which developed in 2 days, and had the largest fleet known, the largest space station, and the most amount of alien alies, unlike both the empires who are racist, and it was required for 4 players of level 50, of that time the max, to fight him to have a chance of killing him, but I bet he survived because officially, players say he fell off the ramp the maul, just plotting his revenge, probably taking over the eternal throne once I finish off Vaylin. Malgus has much more strength, he is the incarnation of the sith code. He is never peaceful, even murdering his beloved twilek. He always follows his passions, even made his own empire, he gains strength and prefers to do the dirty work himself unlike other council members who decide on Korriban in their Temple. He has infinite power, in a few days he already had his empire, meaning he already had alies who would later join his empire. Victory, he almost never lost a battle, and killed the greatest known Jedi masters, the grand masters. Freedom, basically same as passion. Just so you understand, the sith code is this: Peace is a lie, There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, My chains are broken. The Force shall free me! Malgus was their in the time of the 2nd greatest sith, after the time of marks ragnos, tulak hord, naga sadow, Darth nihilius, Revan, and a lot more. He was sith since he was a child, many decades ago, and had a lot of experience, therefore superior tactics, strength, and skill. I'm not saying he's stronger because he's older, no, he's stronger because he was one of the greatest sith of his time, not just words. Vader started his sith carrier when he was in his late twenties, only about 20 years of practice won't be enough for a sith to master everything. Malgus knew all the forms, he didn't need some specific lightsaber to use them, he forged his own lightsaber, he mastered everything and more, how do you thing he defeated the grand masters, while darth Vader couldn't kill and old guy without him letting him, even though he was a master, he wasn't a grand master, like yoda. And I'm not stupid guy who doesn't know Vader, I've watched Star Wars original movie, every episode about 20 times.